Never Backs Down
by EotM
Summary: Sirius is on the run from Filch and dodges into the Boys Bathroom, interrupting a Slytherin girl's shower


((Authors note: Kitta: Kitta Murdoch is a 16 year old Slytherin student at Hogwarts. She's your average Slytherin as she doesnt have much interest in the Gryffindor student body, on the exception that you catch her already half naked... and happen to be damn good looking, like Sirius.))

Role Played by: Kitta Murdoch and Sirius Black

  _Kitta___

Truth or Dare, such an evil game. Evil, yet wickedly fun. Being the first and only to choose the Dare option, she found herself being told to use the boys' bathroom.  
  
At first, they all laughed. Really, what's so daring about using a toilet? That's when the dare became, interesting. Not for using the loo was the purpose of her entrance into the restroom.   
  
Pushing the door open, the 16-year-old entered the large bathroom with a towel hidden under her robe. The showers had to be in the same area as they were in the girls, and sure enough, there they were. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she glanced around for anyone who may already occupy the room and, at finding none, she began to pull her robe off, setting the towel down.  
  
Hands moving to her vest, she pulled it off in one swift movement, the blond locks that had been in a bun now dangling onto her shoulders and across her face. Starting to unbutton her blouse, her free hand reached to turn on the taps, wanting it at the right temperature.  
  
A moment later the blouse was crumpled up on the floor with her vest, and a button snap later, her skirt was hanging loosely at her hips, white lace bra barely hiding what the shirt had been covering. The thrill of getting caught in here was causing her heart to beat so fast she felt it in her throat, the heat from the water already causing a slight fog to fill the bathing area, not to mention the beads of liquid upon her skin. Sweat... something that would soon be washed away.

_Never Backs Down._

_Sirius_

Sirius turned into the bathroom, running full out. He didn't exactly have to go, but there was the small matter of Filch trailing him, and the escape was half the battle, and likely the most exhilarating.  
  
He stole into it, and shut the door quietly, resting his back against it. He quickly locked it with a sealing spell, and panted for a few minutes, trying to regulate his breathing. His face was flushed from the run, and his dark eyes were glittering with the excitement of it. His long, dark, and glossy hair was artfully displaced on his head, and his strong, muscular body was still panting from the run.  
  
His dark eyes fell to the tiled floor and he frowned as he caught sight of a vest. That wasn't a boy's vest...  
  
His eyes widened.

_Kitta_

The shower room she was standing in was still silent, aside from the sound of the water hitting the floor. She stood still, a bit unsure if she heard a door closing. Placing a hand on the wall separating the showers from the rest of the bathroom, she strained to listen for any noises over the water.  
  
Naturally, hearing none, she shook her head. It was relatively late, no one would be out and about now. Well, not 'no one', as she was. Testing the water with her foot, her arms crossed over her stomach, she sighed softly; it was still too cold.  
  
 _Warm, damn you._  
  
Glancing down the length of the shower room, she smirked to herself, beginning to wonder what exactly would happen, should someone come in. Most likely, it would depend on the person doing the discovering.

_Sirius_

Sirius' mouth twitched up in a smile. A blouse, next? So then the person he was looking at couldn't be wearing that much...  
  
Sirius' eyebrows were raised to his hairline. "Wow," he breathed, and immediately resumed his composure, smoothing back his glossy locks and coughing to get the girl's attention.  
  
The water was too loud, he couldn't even hear himself cough. He sighed, and turned back to the door, only to find that it had locked. "Right..." Well, there was nothing for it, he was going in. Sirius straightened up and smoothed his robes down, and strode forward, preparing to meet the sight that beheld him, as luscious as it might be...  
  
See, those types of thoughts were NOT helping. Sirius sighed, and took a slow step forward, around the corner to face the showers.__

_Kitta_

Her back was to him still, blue eyes facing forward, not actually focused on anything. Absentmindedly, she kept checking the water, having yet to feel it reach an appropriate temperature.   
  
 _Where the bloody hell is the hot water? The girls' showers take it all? No wonder the guys around this place are such ice-cold jerks._  
  
A small scowl was on her face now as she stepped around the water jet, turning up the 'Hot' tap as far as the knob would go. Shaking her hair from her face, it fell back to just below her shoulders, the bright blond beginning to look a dishwater color from the light misting of water that was moving towards her.   
  
A hand moving to her waist, she began to push the skirt down a bit farther, the white undergarments slightly exposed now on her hip before she pulled that hand back to the water, testing again.

_Sirius_

He had died and gone to heaven. He knew it. He had to have, this was no earthly being. It couldn't be, since no one had that perfect a body. Well, maybe Remus, but that was different.  
  
Sirius shut his mouth and wiped the drool from his face, wiping the dazed grin off his face as well. He really wanted to know this girl better, and it was her fault for taking a shower in here, the water was always so cold. Sirius knew from personal experience that the girls' showers were a hundred times better, so why would any self-respecting female want to wash here?  
  
The skirt moved down further, putting a sudden stop to all coherent thoughts in Sirius's mind. He shivered, as with cold, then realized he was warm. Very warm. And since that girl looked cold...  
  
Sirius stopped himself again and coughed again, louder, to get her attention.

_Kitta_

Kitta's head snapped in the direction of the noise, taking a step backwards. All she knew was that someone else was in the room, that she was no longer alone.   
  
The step she'd attempted to take wasn't turning out to be much of a step. The floor, slippery beneath her feet, already soaking wet...  
  
A soft squeal given, she was falling, and closed her eyes to prepare for the sudden and probably painful meeting of the cold floor she was about to receive.

_Sirius_

Sirius glanced up at the girlish cry for help, and immediately sprang into action. He nearly slid onto the floor himself, utilizing all of his rather feline grace to keep upright and moving. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground, and grinned down at her impishly, as he was wont to do.  
  
Sirius's long dark hair was hanging in his face by now, and his shoes and socks were rather wet, but he didn't notice, since he was too busy ogling the girl he was holding.  
  
Sirius grinned down at her. "Doesn't the prince get a kiss for rescuing the fair princess from the hard and most definitely wet floors? Or does he get slapped? Wouldn't be the first time, I might add..." he trailed off and looked down at her, cradling her in his strong arms.

_Kitta_

Kitta raised a brow, her body shaking slightly from the cold, though she wasn't about to let that dictate her mood.  
  
 _Prince? Just who does he think he is?_  
  
"Well, if a slap is what you're accustomed to..." she said, mustering a sweet tone, giving him something of a smirk, both her brows now raised. She glanced down and then back up at him, wondering if he was going to put her down. She couldn't help but feel warmer this way, but come on, it's Sirius Black. He hits on everything.  
  
"You're getting wet."  
  
An obvious statement, yes, but she'd rather not have him fall with her in his arms. That would probably be more painful than just falling on her own.

_Sirius_

Sirius kept grinning. "But this is more fun," he whined, and then sighed heavily as he contemplated putting her back on her feet. "Wait, I remember the order, the prince kisses the princess, not the other way round. That can be arranged."  
  
He smirked at Kitta, his dark eyes dancing, and kissed her firmly, then set her on her feet and ducked.

_Kitta_

She'd sensed the kiss coming, who wouldn't, with his blatant cues, and yet, she didn't push him away. No, she didn't particularly care for him, and yes, he was a Gryffindor that most Slytherins despised.  
  
 _Bet he wouldn't be holding me like this if he knew who I was._  
  
The kiss finished and she back on her feet, her ice-blue eyes moved up to his face, watching him duck. He was really expecting a slap. Should she give him one?  
  
Her hand did indeed come up, though it wasn't in his direction. Placing it across her chest, holding her own arm, she stopped her teeth from chattering, the cold chill from the bare floor running up through her toes and into the rest of her small body.  
  
"Is there a reason you're here?"  
  
She was attempting to get a grip on her usual chilled self, the Kitta who didn't like Sirius. That, however, was getting harder and harder to do, feeling the heat radiating from his body, and her nearly naked one still shaking slightly.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned at her. "Oh no, of course not, I just love being around beautiful, wet, barely-clothed girls..." His face wilted as he realized how bad a job he was doing at lying.   
  
"All right, so the door locked, and if I go out now, Filch will catch me, and he has really done that far too many times." He grinned impishly back at her, not the least bit abashed for his actions. 'And they wonder why Sirius Black has so many fans...'  
  
Sirius realized she was cold and glanced around, searching for something warm. The entire room appeared to have been permeated by cold water, and was freezing. The wet air clung to his skin and he wipe some off his brow, wondering if that was sweat or just condensation. He didn't particularly care at the moment, though.  
  
He tried not to look like a kid who's birthday had come early as he realized that the only way to warm the girl up would be with himself... Not that he wasn't feeling very, very hot at the moment, but he doubted she would like to cuddle up to his warm body, seeing as she barely knew him.

_Kitta_

Her eyes rolled at his comment, the other hand now moving up to grasp the opposite arm, saving as much inner warmth as possible. Her mind racing to think of the spell that might turn the water warmer, she had almost missed the reason he'd given for being in the room.  
  
"So I don't suppose you're leaving any time soon..."  
  
Using a slightly exasperated tone, she glanced at the jet of water, placing her hand into it. Either it was getting warmer, or her body was adjusting to the temperature.   
  
The clothing she had on was now soaked, clinging to her. She wasn't embarrassed about her body, and the dare was partly to prove that, though she hadn't bargained on another being coming in here. Apparently, he didn't mind it either, as he'd yet to turn away.   
  
Gaze moving up to him, her head tilted slightly, eyes narrowing a bit as she spoke.  
  
"You do realize you just kissed me, correct? Me… Have you any idea who, or what I am?"

_Sirius_

Sirius shook his head numbly, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers. "Du-uh...? What? Oh, right, I- Nope."  
  
Sirius grinned at her foolishly, his dark hair becoming plastered to his head and beginning to curl in the humidity. Was it just him or was it getting warm in here?   
  
Probably just him.  
  
He grinned at her. "Kissed you? Yes, completely remember that, how could I forget, you're gorgeous... And for the other question, I'm afraid not." Well, he had appeared to have gained a little of his suddenly lost brain capacity. His dark eyes blinked down at her from their height, suddenly aware of the difference in height. She really was very pretty.  
  
"Let me guess for a moment. Slytherin, witch, sixteen, and Kitta... Murray? No, it's close though, Moore? No, way off..."

_Kitta_

Kitta's brow was cocked up again, though with slight amusement this time. Amusement, and slight astonishment. How the bloody hell did he know all that?  
  
"Alright, so I was wrong."  
  
Whoa there, did she just admit defeat? Yes, perhaps it was getting warmer in here, the water mixed with the perspiration now beading down her skin. She too had noticed the height difference, and began to wonder, what exactly it was he was planning to do...  
  
"Planning on letting me take my shower then?"  
  
Her brow remained raised as she boldly let go of her arms, hands moving now to her hips, resting on the material that kept her panties from being exposed.

_Sirius_

Sirius's eyes widened. "Er, sure, go ahead..." He fought to keep from drooling, and decided that he'd better take off the robes before he died of the _heat_. His skin was wet with sweat and he didn't want to disgust this gorgeous girl with stinky armpits, now, would he?  
  
He quickly disrobed and grinned at her, not realizing what it looked like. His dark eyes flashed at her mockingly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked as he pulled off his sweater to reveal a bare chest. It really was too warm in here.

_Kitta_

She scoffed at him, though was still smirking. Did he plan to enjoy some of this cold water along with her? Hands moving down her hips, the soaked skirt was now on the floor, and she kicked it aside with ease. A hand moved up her back, a quick snap later and the white lace bra was hanging about her shoulders loosely, and then, not at all.  
  
"Just beginning to wonder what it was you were still doing here."  
  
It wasn't terribly hard to figure that out now. Reduced to her panties, she tilted her head at him before stepping backwards, more graceful this time, the jets of water hitting her shoulders. A slight gasp was given at the temperature, a chill running through her body. Gods, it was cold.

_Sirius****_

Sirius' eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as his mouth dropped, but, like he was now being accustomed to doing, he shut it and straightened up, though was unable to tear his gaze away from her.  
  
"Was that an invitation, Kitta?" he asked teasingly, pulling off his outer pants until he was just standing in his tight black leather trousers, bare-chested. He crossed his arms and looked at her archly, a cocky grin on his face.

_Kitta_

She may as well have not been wearing anything, as the now completely wet white fabric revealed all. Not helping the smirk that formed on her lips at his reaction, her hands moved up to her head, allowing her blonde hair to become just as soaked, running her fingers through it.  
  
"Perhaps. Though, I wonder, would you have the balls to take the invitation?"  
  
She'd never admit it, but he did look damn good, and was beginning to hope he did take the invite, as she was getting cold and his body looked awfully inviting. In more ways than one.

_Sirius_

Sirius cocked a fine black eyebrow, smirking at her as she seemed to be at him. His manner, however, was quite calm. "Depends. Was that a dare? Because you know," his voice dropped a couple notes, seductively, "I never back down on a dare..."  
  
She looked like a goddess, something out of one of those magazines that Peter kept in such abundance. Sirius decided he might not mention that, though, he didn't want to risk getting slapped. Again.

_Kitta_

A chill ran down her body as the water was becoming warmer. Of all the times, it was deciding now to get hot. Perhaps the person using the girls' showers was now finished. She looked up at him, skin covered in goose pimples, licking her lips with her mouth remaining open slightly.  
  
"Oh, I think it is."  
  
She took a slow, small step backwards again, now standing behind the stream of water as if to say, _'Come and get me, if you dare'_.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned widely, not the least perturbed by the oddness of the situation. He sighed after he had taken a single step, looking down at his leather pants. He shedded them neatly, and kicked them away, standing in his pink, polka-dotted boxers. He grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"Do you mind?" He sounded honest, and different. He shook his head to clear his suddenly clouded mind and started towards the shower, towards the water.  
  
He slipped and caught himself, but the fall's momentum shoved him into the shower area. He braced himself and hit the side if the shower neatly, then opened a large dark eye and smirked down at her. The water raced through his hair, making it curl and trail down his back.

_Kitta_

She suppressed a laugh at his choice of color in boxers, looking up now with a raised brow to meet his gaze. Inches from one another, her eyes now closed, mist from the water hitting him and floating back at her.  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to mind?"  
  
She held her smirk once again, ice-blue eyes opening slightly, enough to keep most of the water out and looked back up again. Gods, but he was close. She could smell him before, whatever the cologne or fragrance is that he's wearing, but now it was moving up and into her lungs, breathing it in deeply with the moist air.

_Sirius_

"Depends," he murmured, looking down at her with his mouth shut in a contemplative manner. Truth be told, he was only contemplating whether he should get snog her first and get out of the warm water, or wait for her to come closer.  
  
His eyes were almost slits in feline contentment. The corner of his mouth quirked as he leaned back against the wall casually. His hair plastered itself to the sides of his face, for the most part, but kept moving, giving him an ethereal look.  
  
Sirius had the sudden urge to turn to Padfoot and sniff the air, curse his human nose, fogged up as it was by the mist. He was just glad he didn't need glasses at this point. Besides, they got in the way of snogging.  
  
Sirius pushed himself off the tiled wall with a casual and silky motion, stepped forward, and tipped his head down to plant a kiss on her lips. He stepped back nearly as quickly, and looked at her from under the warm sheeted water.  
  
He smirked back at her, inviting her as she had done him.

_Kitta_

Allowing him to kiss her, she smirked still, bringing her hand up to pull her own hair from her face, having it fall back in one golden brown wave. Did he enjoy the tease, or was he doing it simply because she had.  
  
Nowhere near his height, she knew that he knew that she'd have to put her arms around him to reach anything. Well... not _anything_. That, however, would stay tucked away, for the moment.   
  
Stepping under the water, her hands moved up to his chest, running her fingertips over the taught muscles until her arms were placed around his neck.  
  
"Depends... on what?"  
   
She asked, pulling him down to her, her chest now pressed against his, their lips connecting once again.

 _Sirius_

Sirius kissed her firmly, passionately, for a few minutes. He threaded a hand through her golden hair, and was very too much aware of her chest pressed wholly up against his. Not that that was a bad thing, not at all...  
  
He pulled back, gasping for air, and grinned down at her. He rubbed at his kiss-swollen lips, and blinked down at her from his height. Which he would use to his advantage, of course.  
  
It took him a moment to collect himself enough to remember exactly what the question was. He grinned at her sheepishly, his wet boxers clinging to his hips.   
  
"It depends," he said slowly and seductively, "on whether or not you like pink polka-dotted boxers? Because," he winked at her obviously, "they _are_ removable, you know."

_Kitta_

Her arms snaked down from around his neck, fingertips now trailing down his body. Running her nails along his boxer line, letting a finger move between the elastic and his skin, she placed a light kiss against his chest.  
  
"Personally, I think you'd look a million times better without them."  
  
Her smirk had returned, pressing her wet body against his still. She too was still wearing something of a barrier, though the fabric was so fragile, he'd merely have to tug and she was sure the thread would give.  
  
Her head was swimming, she even closed her eyes for just a second to try and clear it. All she knew at the moment was that they were both here, both apparently willing, both nearly naked. One more obstacle…

_Sirius_

Sirius pressed a kiss down on her golden head, wrapping his arms around her and tilting her head back with his hand to give her another kiss. This was nice, he thought hazily, overcome by sensation.  
  
His dark hair shielded part of her body, like a protective silk gauze when he bent to kiss her again. He liked the kissing.  
  
It was getting extremely, very _oh-my-god_, er warm, in here. Sirius didn't dislike it though, he had thought the bathroom entirely too cold, and Kitta was still freezing. Well, he could cure that.  
  
Sirius grinned down at her, hugging her close. "If you think that I'd look better without them," he said teasingly, placing his hands over hers while planting kisses on her neck, "Help me?"

_Kitta_

Her head tilting a bit to allow him better access at her neck, her hands pulled out from under his to get a grip on the fabric that covered him. Slowly tugging it down, it took her a moment, as the sopping wet boxers were stuck to his skin.   
  
A hand coming up, placing it against his mouth she had to pull away to pull them down, herself squatting before him as they were brought down his thighs, his knees, and eventually to his ankles. Standing back up, her fingers moved up each leg, stopping on his thighs, beginning to move inward slowly.  
  
"How's that?" she asked, looking up at him, her feigning innocent eyes blinking slowly, somewhat seductively at him, watching her hands pull back just as they reached the inside of his thighs, returning to being placed on his chest.

_Sirius_

Sirius regained his breath and smirked at her, only set off-balance a little by the loss of his last bit of clothing. He kissed her firmly, then looked down at her.  
  
"Brilliant," he breathed down her neck, and ran his hands through her hair. Hair and eyes, his two biggest fixations. Sirius looked into hers and kissed the tip of her nose, running kisses all up and down her neck. He straightened up and eyed her critically, not the least bit ashamed of wearing his birthday suit, such was his confidence.  
  
Sirius looked at her up and down. "However..." he said, "You, my dear, are wearing far too much." He ran his hands skilfully down to the waistband of her underwear, and leaned down to whisper in her ear playfully, "Don't you agree?"

_Kitta_

Taking in a sharp breath when he fixated on her neck again, her eyes closed, only to open and then close again when he whispered into her ear. She was smirking again, though seemed to be just as playful as he'd become.  
  
"Perhaps you can fix that problem for me..."  
  
Indeed, her breathing had already picked up slightly, not that he'd probably notice, the air becoming thick with the warmth from the shower. It mattered not; she was still shivering, be it from the cold or anticipation.

_Sirius_

Sirius grinned into one of his kisses, then shifted suddenly as the water began to get a little too warm and hurt his skin. He turned to shut it off, and his foot slipped on the wet, tiled floor of the shower.   
  
He fell and hit his head, effectively knocking himself out, after going face-first into the hard floor. That was going to hurt when he woke up...  
  
His hair lay spread out around him, his face buried in the water. His body lay crumpled on the floor in an awkward and very wet, in more ways than one, position.

_Kitta_

A soft scream was made by the soaking-wet girl, her hand moving over her mouth as he fell before reaching out, trying to grab him. All she managed to do was scratch his arm with her fingernails. He lay there, a little too much longer than she thought was funny. At first, she thought it a prank... nudging his side with her foot, she finally bent down, placing her hands on his back and gave him a good shake.   
  
"Sirius... Sirius Black... Black! …Shit..."  
  
Breathing the last word, rather than actually say it, she turned around and shut off the taps, the water getting unbearably hot. Figures. Placing her hand on the back of Sirius' head, she felt the lump already forming. Bringing her hands up, she rubbed her face briefly, eyes falling on Sirius' hand.  
  
 _What the bloody hell... it's my knickers! They ripped off when he fell. Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic._  
  
Sighing, she walked around him, picking up her wand, looking over their mess of discarded, sopping clothing. Well, without underwear, she couldn't exactly wear the skirt. She had to take Sirius to the Infirmary... Pomfrey didn't ask a lot of questions, but she might if she just happened to notice this.   
  
Pulling on her bra, blouse and vest, she looked over the skirt, and then she saw... the boxers. If she hiked them up high enough, the skirt would hide it, as would the shirt. Shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe she was doing this. Well, she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter and pulled the boxers on, quickly followed by her skirt, socks and shoes.   
  
Now... for him. How does someone dress another person who can't stand or... anything? Grabbing his sweater, she sat on the floor after rolling him over, placed it in her lap and grabbed his hands. Pulling with everything she had, she sat him up, enough to where he was leaning on her. She grimaced a bit; he was bleeding from a cut above his eye. After a few minutes of grunting and cursing him for being a klutz, the jumper was now on. She let him lay back down, actually doing it slowly so he didn't get hurt more. Her hand came up to her forehead, rubbing lightly, trying to figure out how she was going to hide the protruding appendage that belongs in his pants. Perhaps Pomfrey won't notice?  
  
Grabbing his leather trousers, she placed the feet in first, picking up each leg to inch the pants along. Getting them to his upper thighs, she reached a problem: how to get the pants over his ass. He was too heavy to lift.  
  
"Mobilicorpus." _Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that before?_  
  
Sirius, now levitating above the ground, looked a bit like a puppet on a string. Kitta sighed, moving behind him and gripped the pants. Giving a firm tug, they conformed over his rear, and now she just had to zip and button. Shouldn't be too hard...  
  
Rolling her eyes at her last stupid pun, she tucked him into his pants, careful when she zipped him up, not wanting to add insult to injury. Leaning down she picked up their robes, deciding just to carry his, she pulled hers on and looked around the room to make sure there were no traces of them left.   
  
Satisfied with how everything was, she sighed deeply, beginning to guide Sirius from the showers to the bathroom. After that, it was straight to the Hospital Wing. She could only hope and pray to the gods that no one caught them. How indeed, would you explain this to a professor...?


End file.
